User talk:MetroidVeteran
Ask me any questions here. IRC Nick Registration See Wikitroid:IRC#Important note regarding nickname registration. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Template:P I hate to break it to you but we already have a planet template. One will be deleted. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :It is pointless to have two templates of the same thing. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well personally I don't care which we use, but I think somebody else should judge decide. It must be more than one person though not including you. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::By the way I moved the template forum to the Watercooler. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Fanfics I better not see them anywhere on this wiki though. (Remmbers major fanon problem a long time ago). Bad memories. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Note: Countless pages have been deleted because they were fanon, and a few users temporarily blocked for the same reason. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not going to add the content, just the links on my talkpage. :::Good, I was freaking out for a second. Wait don't you mean user page. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:08, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I mean userpage. MetVet RE: Questions 1. Don't see why you bother to ask if you did it anyway, but I would have said yes. 2. Uncertain, I would not be an expert in that. In the future, for this type of question, use the article talk pages instead of the user talk pages, as the question pertains to the content in the article, and, they get better coverage. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) RE:SR-338 Its name is probably unofficial and was not a main planet. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:55, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Difficulties In Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and in Metroid Fusion what you called Veteran is actually called Hard. (Note Hard in Metroid Fusion is only avaiable in the Japanese version of the game) MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Where did Aurora unit 486 come from? I don't ever remember encountering it. Metroidhunter32 00:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back to Wikitroid! I haven't seen you in a while. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Not really. See Talk:Metroid Dread. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) RE: "Project: Trivia" Idea Trivia stuff is always difficult. A little while ago, Wikipedia put in policy disallowing trivia sections because they became so large and unwieldy. I'll give you the go-ahead, with these preconditions: #You should set and enforce a limit on the length of trivia sections (not more than, say, 75% of a page at the most) #Enforce some kind of scope restrictions, make it so only trivia that actually pertains to the topic gets on the page #Of course, trivia sections should be clearly marked and formatted, probably with bulletted lists. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know. Until then, you have the official green light. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey metvet, imma do the chozo in the project trivia.Make sure no one else takes that please.M110 18:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 18:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Trivia Ok, but I'll also do Room Names as well as trivia. User:SpireKing2401 RE: Fanon Image (note: this is the same response I left on SpireKing's talk page) If it can be independently verified that this is a precise duplicate of the actual layout of the Pirate Homeworld, that's fine. If it isn't, well then, it isn't accurate, so why should it be uploaded anyway? However, there are a couple problems here - first you need to determine what the copyright status of the image is. If it isn't a free license (Public Domain, GNU Free Documentation (GFDL), or Creative Commons), then it must be deleted as a copyright violation - the only time copyrighted images are allowed is if they are created by Nintendo (per the rather dubious part of United States Copyright Law regarding "Fair Use"). You will have to ask the author of the image directly about what license he is willing to release it under if the copyright is not displayed at the image's source. Look for anything with "All Rights Reserved" - that's full copyright and not allowed. If it says "Public Domain" or "Some Rights Reserved" or "under the GFDL (or GNU Free Documentation License)," then it's fine. But, again, if it doesn't say, you'll have to ask the author. For an example of a GPL (similar to the GFDL, but for programs) notice and a Creative Commons notice, see my bot software's copyright page - it displays both, as the software is GPL, and the site design is Creative Commons. In addition, the watermark in the lower right corner of the image needs to be removed. If the creator agrees to release it under a free license, you can cite him as the creator on the image's description page. Isn't copyright fun? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) why? Why did you delete what i had on ourora unit 486? i added to a short article and you deleted it. M110 16:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 16:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Aurora Unit 486 O Well, thats my bad. I was just tryin to expand stubs. Totaly my fault. Thanks. If you need any help on the project trivia please let me now and i wuold be glad to help and i will actually research my findings this time lolM110 17:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 17:42, 6 December 2008 (UTC) The Chozo trivia is done for now. I put a lot in it.M110 17:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 17:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Your IRC nickname You are receiving this message because Services indicates your registered IRC nickname is approaching or has passed the expiration time A quick reminder regarding IRC: Your registered nickname is approaching or has already passed the expiration deadline. This deadline is 60 days, and while passing the 60 day deadline does not mean you will automatically lose your nickname, it becomes open to others who wish to "take it over". Signing on to IRC using a client and then entering the identification command (/msg NickServ IDENTIFY password, replacing password with the password you used when registering the nickname) at least once every 60 days prevents this. You don't have to talk, you can just connect, identify, and sign off to reset the counter. This means that you will keep control over your nickname and prevents others from gaining control. Helpful hints: *If you find that someone is using your nickname without your authorization (you see a message like this: Nickname x'' is already in use, please select another one, and ''x is your registered nickname, you can forcably disconnect the user by entering this command: /msg NickServ GHOST nickname password, where nickname is the nickname you own and password is the password you use to identify (which you specified when registering on IRC). If you need help or have any questions, contact me however you see fit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Additional information: :Your registered nickname: MetroidVeteran :Time since registered: 358 days :Time since last use: 358 days, expired! ::''NOTE: Although your nickname is expired, it appears you still have control over it. You can still log in and reidentify to reset the last use counter to 0 and protect your nickname for another 60 days. Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009